rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Star Island
The Heavenly Star Island is the largest island in the Inner Star Seas of the Scattered Star Seas with a "sky-towering" mountain called the Sage Mountain att the center of the island. The island is ruled by the Star Palace, and houses the Heavenly Star City which surrounds the entire mountain in concentric rings as the the city sprawls up the mountain. The city stops sprawling part way up the mountain. Beyond this point the mountain is divided into 81-layers of cultivation residences.The first 50 layers closest to the bottom are rented to cultivators foreign to the Star Palace and its disciples. The top 31 layers are reserved for elders of the Star PalaceChapter 391. Sage Mountain The mountain is the key prominent feature of the island. It is home to thousands of cultivators, and sits on top of the best Spirit Veins in the Scattered Star Seas attracting cultivators who seek to use the rich Spiritual Energy to further their cultivation. The tip of the mountain has the densest concentration of spiritual energy and is where the Heavenly Star Sages have secluded themselves. The mountain is divided into 81 layers with the first layer being at the tip of the mountain. Each layer is a ring that is progressively lower down the mountain with the 81st layer being at the bottom. The higher layers - in terms of elevation - enable cultivators greater access to denser spiritual energy. Unlike the rest of the cultivation world, residents rent their residence instead of own it. The bottom 50 layers are available for any cultivator to rent. The highest 31 layers are reserved for Elders of the Star Palace and the Heavenly Star Sages. Caves and homes are prebuilt and rented with spirit stones. The higher the elevation the higher the cost. Cultivators take possession upon signing the cultivator equivalent of a "Lease". They are free to modify the residence as they see fit - such as install additional formation spells and barriers. "The cost of a cave residence at the thirty-ninth layer left Han Li feeling heartache, not to mention the forty-seventh layer cave. Also, these were just the costs of merely a hundred years of use. The price went up to three thousand spirit stones, a price that was far beyond reason!" Every 100 years rent is due. If rent is not repaid the Star Palace reclaims the residence through force, if necessary. Divine Essencefused Mountain The Divine Essencefused Mountain is a mountain formed by extremely dense Spiritual Energy. This mountain is embedded deep underneath the Sage MountainChapter 1221. It is surrounded by sealing formations. Despite being sealing, the Divine Essencefused Mountain's Spiritual Energy still permeates the formations. The leaked energy is the reason why Sage Mountain has rich and abundant Spiritual Energy. This fact is concealed by the Heavenly Star Sages. Heavenly Star City The heavenly star city is considered the capital of the Scattered Star Seas. The city is ruled by the Star Palace and situated on one of the largest islands. The Transportation Formation network that granted quick access to the Outer Star Seas is found within the city making it a place where cultivators congregated. While Heavenly Star City was under the supervision of the Star Palace, it is a place of great freedom and a sanctuary for all Cultivators. "Apart from a prohibition of fighting in the cities and spirit stones taxes for long term residences, the Star Palace left the city alone, allowing it to become a place of freedom where cultivators of all ranks could come and go as they pleased. As for wanted nefarious cultivators, so long as they didn’t stir up trouble in the city, the Star Palace wouldn’t take the initiative to arrest them." Immigration Cultivators entering the city must have in their possession a ring that declares whether they are temporarily visiting, or taking long term residence, Cultivators that have reached the Core Formation stage or higher are given free long term residence. Foundation Establishment cultivators and below are granted a 1 week stay for a small number of spirit stones. Lower grade cultivators may purchase long-term residence through a hefty cost of 800 spirit stones. References Category:Locations Category:Mortal World Category:Star Palace Category:Scattered Star Seas